Ambrosia
by Dizzy Trickster
Summary: Greece/America one-shots. Started with a request on the kinkmeme, so de-anoning now. Fluff, philosophy, and culture all comes together here.
1. Athens

De-anoning from the Kinkmeme.

The original prompt-

America is loud and never shuts up; Greece is quiet and willing to let others talk. Clearly this is a perfect match. Anon wants to see America totally taking advantage of Greece letting him talk on and on for hours.

And naturally, Greece eventually needs some payback. ;D

Bonus: Greece makes him put that mouth to good use.

Hope you all enjoy, as this prompt has now converted me to shipping Greece/America (though Russia/America is still my fave. . But it is nice to have a break from the angst, y/y?). This will end up being a series of one-shots of joy. Expect sexy-times ahead, though I suck at smut so don't expect too much.

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't owned by me, yadda yadda, etc.

That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

In truth, Greece had always liked America. Though there had been that one period where America had gotten a little too meddlesome during Greece's military coup in the late 60's and early 70's, such things happened and time moved on. And sure, he still was meddling, but Greece had been around long enough where petty squabbles didn't effect him too much anymore (and every Nation had to do a balancing act of their feelings between their people who felt one way, their leaders who felt another, and the aid that they themselves received. It was a complicated game that they all had to play).

He still remembered their first time meeting face-to-face. It was during WWII, and Greece had joined the Allies early that year after soundly defeating Italy (the descendant of such a imitator really should not have expected to defeat Greece, the son of the original of the two. Honestly, it was bad enough they renamed Zeus _Jupiter_. What kind of name was that?). Certainly he had heard of the Nation; and his own politician's and businessmen's interactions with him, but then to see the youth's face was another story. It was in December at England's meeting place, and the young man with sun-struck hair and eyes burning the blue of the flame's heart was standing there. He had a nasty limp and was obviously injured, and Greece wondered if it was fate or human stubbornness, deities or mortals, or maybe both, that had resulted in something of this magnitude being what finally drew America into the war.

He didn't have long to ponder the ways of history before the young Nation perked at Greece's name and had rushed over to him, gushing about how awesome Greece was and wow, it was amazing to meet him face-to-face, and to be in front of the descendant of the first democracy-WOW- and Greece was fairly certain America managed about five run-on paragraphs before remembering he needed to breath.

It had been flattering, really. Not many people recognized his mother's contributions to such a extent, and hearing America go on about the different philosophers (with not that much of a grasp on them, and a bit of name-mixing, but Greece didn't mind) and ideas with a awe that Greece hadn't seen in a long time had made the older Nation smile. Everyone came by to visit him for his old buildings, but this young Country had built his entire capitol based on Greece's Ancient Mother's works, and had even forged democracy inspired by it.

After all, to have the young man proclaim that he wanted to be just like Athens ("Just better, because though it was awesome I got to be even more awesome, you know?) was flattering all by itself.

And yes, America had also borrowed heavily from Rome, but considering Rome would have been nothing without Greece's mother he was okay with that.

So perhaps that was what led to this, Greece mused to himself as a warm summer breeze stirred the branches of the olive trees and strands of his hair, music and laughter in the background at one of his human friend's house, and America was now going on about how slow everything was here. "Seriously, everyone showed up a hour late! What the hell, does no one own a clock here? And why didn't that old lady complain when she was the one inviting us all to dinner? And I can't believe you made us thirty minutes late, that's just sucks you know, she will totally think me a loser since I didn't show up one time-" Greece just let out a hum and nod, letting the noise wash over him.

The boy had discovered just last year that Greece did not mind his babbling as much as the other Nation's did and had quickly taken advantage of it during breaks in the different meetings they attended. Within a couple months Alfred had demanded a invitation, and Greece wasn't troubled enough to deny it, so Alfred was now running around Greece's land with wide eyes and asking about all the stories of history that he had already heard a hundred times before, even sometimes repeating them to Greece as if he had known them always.

It was almost endearing, after a point. After you got used to it.

Though when Alfred got onto yet another tangent about how now everyone was going to hate him because clocks were evil in Greece, Hercules merely shook his head, grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor (which half of the dinner crowd was busting a move on already).

Alfred looked a mix between startled and panicked as Greece started forcing him to dance. "Wait, what the hell? Herc, man, I haven't actually danced since the 70's, and you do NOT want to see that, trust me. It's awful. Look, let me just go back-"

Greece just let out a pleasant hum as he patiently showed America the movements. By the second song Alfred had stopped talking about how much he sucked at dancing, and crowing about how awesome he was to pick it up so quickly. Really, the man was just too cute sometimes.

And so later, when Alfred was talking about how AWESOME Greece was (both the man and everything that made him up), and how Baklava was actually pretty damn good, and they strolled under the moon while thoughts of Zeus and Ganymede danced across Greece's mind, it seemed perfectly natural for Heracles to lean over and seal the words in Alfred's mouth with a press of lips, chapped and dry skin rasping gently against sensitive gasps, and tanned fingers to weave through golden hair like the sun. For a moment, Greece wondered if he was Selene or her Ever-Sleeping lover, or if Alfred was too great for either metaphor (for the boy had surpassed Greece's mother in many ways, and he wanted to live long enough to see how history would be to this man), and then thoughts ended along with the words.

Later, he couldn't help but be pleased he had found a pleasant (and not very troublesome way) of quieting Alfred whenever he needed.

.

.

* * *

*Ganymede was the most/only notable male lover Zeus stole away, who acted as a cup-bearer to the god and known for his handsome features.

*Selene, the moon, begged the gods to give the man she loved eternal youth... which resulted in him sleeping for all eternity.

*Seriously. The founding fathers had a hard on for Greek stuff, and our capitol borrows heavily from Greek awesomeness.

*It is expected for you to show up from 30 minutes to 1:30 late to dinner. Greeks don't run by America time, man. Also, dancing is usually expected to happen.

Reviews? Criticisms? Please send! :D


	2. Ganymede

The little continuation of the first story I did from the Kinkmeme. 3

* * *

.

.

.

"So then Russia was all, 'Everyone will become one with Russia', and I was like 'HELL naw!' And then he pulled out his pipe, but I was all B-A-M-F with my gun and shit, and damn you should have seen me, I was WAY too cool-"

Greece hmmed in agreement while petting one of his cats, watching the young nation act out bits of the story with a small, happy smile. Blue eyes were bright as Alfred got to the point where he blocked the pipe with his gun-and wasn't that fuckin' awesome?- and Greece zoomed in on the way the muscles in Alfred's neck and arms were flexing. Really, Greece thought as his eyes slowly drew a line up to the animated pink lips, he might have to carry him off soon. Maybe kiss him now…? They hadn't had sex yet today, and Greece did have his reputation to uphold.

"And then- hey, are you listening?"

Greece just smiled as he stood up, letting the cat land on it's feet before scurrying off, and dropped a kiss to America's lips. It was too adorable how the boy's face blushed bright red.

"A-anyway, we need to think up costumes for Halloween! I am going to be throwing a big ass party, and everyone is invited, because you KNOW everyone else sucks at it-"

"Ganymede." Greece said, nodding slowly. Alfred's nose wrinkled.

"What?"

"Ganymede, you should go as him."

"…What does a fuckin' moon have to do about anything?"

Greece gave a small sigh. "Ganymede is a divine hero, prince, and known as the most attractive mortal in Greek mythology. I shall go as Zeus, if you wish." As Alfred's face lit up (because he had been begging for Heracles to go as his namesake since last year, and this was a victory that deviated from Greece's usual cat-costume) Greece dropped another kiss to the boy's lips, and started pulling him into the house. America's laughter rang out.

"Damn it, can you ever get enou-mmph!"

And honestly, Greece was very proud of himself for mastering the combo bridal-style pick-up kiss move. And he also decided there was nothing quite so nice as a squirming America in his arms, up until the point America was dropped onto the bed, and Greece remembered that he liked that better.

.

.

.


	3. A Difference in Bed

Be warned! SMUT AHEAD!

Also, badly written smut. This is my first time writing it, people. This is the piece that took my smut-writing purity. So be gentle. /sniffles.

* * *

.

.

.

Their first time together had been… awkward. It had taken six months to seduce the boy into his bed (and considering how head-over-heels America was for him, a tenderness he shared, that it took so long was shocking for Greece. He fully blamed the boy's puritan roots.), and then Alfred had not told him that he was his first do to his rather oddly placed pride, which left to it being a bit more painful and a lot more clumsy then Greece had originally planned. As in, the moment he had started pushing in Alfred had proceeded to flail around in the bed like a stuck pig, making everything worse and sending them both tumbling off the mattress onto the wooden floors.

It had taken three crates of Baklava, a large stuffed cat, and another month before America forgave him.

After that, things had gone smoother. The other-first time had a sweeter, a shy America with blushing cheeks and who was all vulnerability and nervous jokes. And then…

"Nnngh, dammit Herc! You're- ah - you're spacin' out again. Do something!" The keening, breathy note had Greece blinking back out of his memories, and he bobbed his head down to take more in his mouth, giving a hum in apology and twisting his fingers up a bit more into America's now well-prepared self (and to make America let out some more of those delicious notes, the man's head falling back with a groan). After a few more bobs, he pulled back and brushed a gentle kiss against the head, removing his fingers with a wet sound before pulling himself up to land a just as gentle kiss on Alfred's lips.

"Ah, forgive me agapi mou- I was simply remembering." A gentle smile grew on his face as he brushed kisses along Alfred's forehead. "You are always so beautiful."

Alfred, whose face at this point was bordering on beet red (No matter how many times they have done… 'it', he could never get used to how sappy Greece was in bed) wiggled around a bit, and let out a snort. "Yeah, I know I'm awesome and everything, but can we please get on with it?" His arms came up around Greece's neck, hooking to sit there while Alfred gave his roguish grin (the one he had perfected back in his Wild West days). "I'm thinkin' I want you to be poundin' into me about now, sound good babe?" His legs hooked around Greece's hips and he gave a sharp thrust upward, causing Greece's breath to catch in pleasure (and a little bit of pain. Honestly, Alfred was just a too rough and demanding sometimes. Greece wondered when he would be able to convince the boy to just spend a leisurely day in bed, murmuring nothing's to each other).

Greece nuzzled Alfred's neck as he aligned himself, stroking alfred's side with one hand as he pushed in and breathed in the smell of sunshine and sunscreen. Behind his eyelids the image of America sprawled out on the bed with his spine supported by pillows looking ravished danced to accompany the noises America was making. "Paidara mou, cardia mou, matia mou- you are too wonderful for words." With each nickname, a kiss was pressed against the pulse thrumming through his skin on his neck. "You brighten my day, agapi mou, you-"

Alfred let out a groan before grabbing Greece's broad shoulders, throwing his weight into the surprised man, and flipping him over. With a shout he slammed down the rest of the way, practically growling with his hair in a disarray and his skin deliciously flushed. "Damn it, Heracles-" with that, he rose up and slammed down with a satisfied groan, leaving the Greek to flush and let out a low moan as Alfred started to ride him. "-Enough with the, ahh! The foreplay-shit! Anngh- dammit, fuck!"

Greece's hands soon found themselves resting on the bucking hips, his muscled arms flexing in aiding the young Nation to rise and fall on top of him, his eyes unfocusing in pleasure as words of encouragement spilled from his lips.

Within a couple minutes of skin slapping against skin, Alfred let out a shout and came in tandem with curses and bunched muscles, Heracles letting out a deep satisfied groan as the clenching muscles caressed him and drove him over the edge to follow. He mumbled his pleasure as he brought his hand up, brushing the bangs out of America's face, letting his hand linger on the boy's cheek. Alfred just let out a tired groan as he slumped on top of Heracles, his head landing on the man's broad chest. He started snickering. "You're such a sap, Herc."

Letting out a light chuckle, Hercules kissed his forehead. "And you are rather too rough. Perhaps we can compromise next time?"

"…I'm not acting like that in bed unless it's like, your birthday. Or you get me McDonalds. Then I might consider it."

Greece just gently patted the boy's head, feeling satisfied despite the drama that seemed to play out each time they were in bed. Their different tastes certainly kept things interesting. Perhaps one day, he could teach America not to treat sex like a wrestling match…

.

.

.

* * *

*Agapi mou - My Love, Cardia mow - My Heart, Matia Mou - My Eyes, Paidara Mou - My Gorgeous. All terms of endearment.

*This whole one-shot was inspired by a article I read in a woman's travel mag. It basically rated the best male lovers country- both Americans and Greeks were on the top ten worst list. Greeks because they were too soppy/sentimental, Americans because they were too domineering/rough.

My mind promptly went to the gutter. So I had to write.


End file.
